Under conventional practice engines are supported in vehicles by three or four engine mounts engaged between the vehicle and spaced portions of the engine. Each engine mount usually comprises an engine-attached rail or plate and a resilient cushion or pad carried by the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,782 issued in the name of G. Ljungstrom shows one type of cushioned engine mount. The present invention is directed to mechanism for releasably connecting the engine to the cushion pad so that the engine can be hoisted or lifted out of the vehicle for maintenance purposes and later lowered to its mounted position. One object of the invention is to provide a clamp type connection between the engine and the cushion pad. A particular objective is to provide a very secure clamp that will not work loose under vibrational loads produced thereon by the engine. Another aim of the invention is to provide a clamp that has adjustability features which permit a degree of misalignment between the engine and pad, as for example might occur during normal manufacturing operations or when an engine is replaced with a different engine.
The invention described herein may be manufactured, used, and licensed by or for the Government for governmental purposes without payment to me of any royalty thereon.